


I Know What I Need

by CoffeeAddict80



Category: Glee
Genre: "Straight"!Klaine, Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, College, Drunk Sex, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Roommates, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:25:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5982781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeAddict80/pseuds/CoffeeAddict80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine are college roommates. Both boys have girlfriends and think they're straight. One night, after both of them suddenly find themselves single, they get drunk and turn to each other to abate their sexual appetites. </p>
<p>Fill for a prompt in the Glee Prompt Meme<br/>(Full prompt in notes)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know What I Need

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [GleePromptMeme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/GleePromptMeme) collection. 



> Original Prompt: 
> 
> "Kurt and Blaine are college roommates, both think they're straight and have girlfriends. That is, until their girlfriends both break up with them in the space of a few days and they're sitting in their room moping. Kurt suggests they should go out and find rebounds or get drunk, whichever happens first.
> 
> Well, they stay inside instead and drink, as Blaine says he he's done with girls anyways (as in, done with relationships, he's tired of having his heart broken) and if Kurt wants rebound sex, maybe they should just fuck each other, haha.
> 
> ...Only then one thing leads to another.
> 
> Bottom!Blaine, please. Kurt fucks him roughly and Blaine *loves* it and so does Kurt.
> 
> They're kind of stunned at how well that worked once they're done. Rest is up to filler."

“What do you mean you’re breaking up with me?” Kurt heard his roommate, Blaine, practically yell into the phone. “Did I do something wrong? I can fix it; just tell me what I did and I swear I’ll never do it again,” he pleaded.

Blaine had been on the phone, arguing with his girlfriend for the past 15 minutes. Kurt was wearing his headphones trying to give Blaine some sense of privacy while they talked, but the tiny 15’ x 15’ dorm room didn’t give him many options to withdraw to. He would have left the room had he not been working on a 3D layout for his set design class; the layout was bulky and fragile, he couldn’t afford to move it too much.

Blaine suddenly threw his phone down onto his bed and let out a scream of frustration. “It’s ok, Kurt. I know you heard most of that. You don’t have to pretend for my sake,” Blaine told him, sounding resigned.

“Sorry. I thought you might have wanted some privacy. I was trying not to eavesdrop,” Kurt replied, slipping his headphones off. “So, Karen dumped you?” he saw Blaine nod in answer. “I’m so sorry. That sucks. What happened?” he asked.

Blaine rolled his eyes, and shook his head in annoyance. “She said ‘it wasn’t working’,” he answered using air quotes, indicating he was repeating what he was told. “What the hell does that even mean?”

Kurt shrugged, “The fuck if I know. Half the time girls open their mouths they don’t make any sense.”

Blaine just nodded in agreement. “I’m going for a walk. I need to clear my head,” Blaine said, pocketing his phone and keys.

“I’ve got a date with Victoria tonight, so I probably won’t see you ‘til tomorrow,” Kurt replied as Blaine left.

\---

A few days later, Kurt stormed into his dorm room slamming the door shut behind him. “Stupid bitch!” he mumbled angrily to himself as he collapsed onto his bed, face first.

Blaine looked up in alarm when the door flew open, and watched his roommate march across the room. “Dude, you alright?” he asked.

Kurt sat up in a huff, “She _cheated_ on me!” he growled out.

Confusion spread on Blaine’s face, “Who? Vickie?”

“Of course it was Vickie! Who else would it be?” Kurt answered. “Second day in a row she cancelled on me, claiming to have a stomach virus. So, naturally, being the awesome boyfriend that I am, I swung by her apartment with some soup and some medicine. Her roommate, Mindy, answered and told me Victoria was too contagious for visitors. I ignored her and went in to Vick’s room, only to find my girlfriend half naked, making out with some other guy!” he ranted.

“Wow, dude, that’s harsh! Did she at least give you a reason? Or try to apologize?” Blaine questioned.

“Yeah. She said she’d been thinking about breaking up with me for a while now; she just didn’t know how to tell me. And then some stupid Zac Efron look-a-like started flirting with her, and she forgot all about her fucking boyfriend,” Kurt complained.

Blaine let out a low whistle, “Shit, man, I am so sorry. Fuck; and I thought my day was rough. At least Karen had the decency to break up with me before she started hooking up with someone else. What Vickie did was just cruel.”

Kurt gave him a curious look, “Huh? Did something happen today?” he asked.

“I stopped by the campus café for some coffee before my last class; Karen was there. She was sitting in some guy’s lap, practically devouring his face. I felt so _sick_ that I skipped the coffee and my class, and came straight back here. It hasn’t even been a fucking week and she’s already seeing someone else,” Blaine whined.

Kurt’s eyes practically bugged out of his head and his mouth fell open. “You skipped out on _coffee_? Damn! That girl really messed you up. You’ve never walked away from coffee before,” he said.

Blaine laughed, humorlessly. “Tell me about it. Hey, I was just gonna order some pizza and watch crappy movies; wanna join me?”

“Can we get Chinese instead?” Kurt pouted.

Blaine considered it for a moment before answering, “Sure; but you’re calling.”

\---

The next afternoon, both boys were moping around their dorm when Kurt suddenly spoke up. “It’s Friday. We should go out clubbing, and pick up some chicks, or get drunk, or something. I think some rebound sex might help us feel better. Or at least it might help me feel better. What do you say? Wanna head down to Chaos and dance our loneliness away?”

Blaine shook his head miserably, “I’m not really in the mood to go out. But getting drunk doesn’t sound like such a bad idea. I think I’ve still got some booze left,” he answered. He went over to his wardrobe and pulled out two bottles of liquor. “Yup! I got a bottle of whiskey and a half-a-bottle of vodka.”

“Dibs on the vodka!” Kurt called out.

Blaine handed Kurt the bottle, opened the whiskey and took a large swig.

Several hours later both boys were sitting on the floor in a pile of blankets and pillows surrounded by mostly empty leftover Chinese food containers. They were well past tipsy and enjoying the pleasant buzz of the alcohol in their system.

“You know what?” Blaine started, his words coming out slow and heavy from the alcohol. “I’m done with girls. All they ever do is play with your emotions and break your heart. And I am just _so_ over it. No more,” he slurred, making wild hand motions as he spoke.

Kurt nodded in agreement. “It’s true. Dem bitches be crazy. But I still really want my rebound sex. I’m too horny to ob…obs…abs…quit,” he stuttered out.

“Abstain,” Blaine supplied Kurt with the word he was looking for before he busted out laughing.

Kurt joined in, laughing along with him, “Why are we laughing?” he snorted.

“I just had the best idea ever! Oh my god!” Blaine gasped through his laughter. “Because I said I was done with girls, then you said you wanted rebound sex; my brain was like, ‘Kurt and I should totally just fuck each other! It solves _both_ our problems’,” he said and started laughing even harder.

“Oh my god, that’s hysterical! Your brain is _awesome_ ,” Kurt cackled, gasping for breath. He finally regained his composure and sighed before continuing, “It’s been so long since I’ve done anal. I kinda miss it.”

Blaine looked at him in shock, “You’ve done anal before? When? With who?”

“With Melissa, before I started dating Vickie. And let me tell you, it was awesome. Way better than fucking her pussy anyway. Plus it had the advantage of not having to look at her giant horse teeth,” he explained, chuckling.

“Huh. Her teeth were very distracting,” Blaine agreed, taking another sip of his whiskey. “Is it weird I’m actually thinking about this? Like, I was mostly joking earlier, but knowing you’ve sort of done this before, it kinda makes me wanna try it.”

“Try what?” Kurt asked confused before realization dawned on his face. “Wait. You want me to fuck you? ‘Cause I’m _really_ fucking horny right now, and I think I’m drunk enough not to care that you’re a dude.”

Blaine giggled at the admission. “This has got to be the craziest thing I’ve ever said, but yes. I want you to fuck my ass. I haven’t had sex in over a week, and I’m getting kinda desperate.”

“Well, then, let’s do this!” Kurt exclaimed, taking another giant swig from his vodka bottle. He grabbed the bottle of whiskey out of Blaine’s hands and shuffled over to the other side of the room. Kurt placed the open containers of alcohol on his desk, and grabbed a condom and lube from the drawer. He stumbled his way back to where Blaine was sitting on the floor trying to remove his clothing.

They both undressed quickly, and Kurt instructed Blaine to get on his hands and knees. He coated his fingers in lube and immediately pressed one deep inside Blaine’s hole. Blaine let out a yelp of surprise at the intrusion, but didn’t complain or ask Kurt to stop. After only a few quick, harsh thrusts of his finger, Kurt added a second alongside it. He hastily began scissoring the two fingers, as he roughly shoved them in and out of Blaine’s ass.

“More! Oh god, that feels good! Please, more!” Blaine begged.

Kurt removed his fingers causing Blaine to whine. He hurriedly rolled the condom on, coated himself in more lube, lifted Blaine’s hips, and pushed his cock deep inside Blaine in one solid thrust. Blaine buried his face into a pillow and screamed. Kurt didn’t allow Blaine any time to adjust to the sensation; he pulled out, so just the tip of his cock was still inside Blaine and drove it back in, forcing himself even deeper.

Kurt tightened his hold on Blaine’s hips and began vigorously thrusting into him, moaning and grunting loudly. “Fuck! You are so fucking tight!” Kurt wailed.

“Holy shit! That feels amazing! Keep doing that! Oh my god! Right there! YES! More, please, more!” Blaine babbled.

Kurt picked up the pace and started fucking into Blaine harder. He could see red marks forming on Blaine’s ass from where his hip bones were smacking into him; but Blaine just kept begging for more. Kurt suddenly lifted his hand off Blaine’s hip and swiftly brought it down in a stinging slap against Blaine’s ass. “Is this what you want? You want me to smack your ass? Make you feel it? Fuck you so hard you can’t walk for a week?” Kurt asked him, adjusting his angle so he was hitting Blaine’s prostate head on.

“Yes! Yes, that’s exactly what I want. Please. I _need_ it. Harder, please!” Blaine whined.

Kurt complied with his request and rigorously thrust into Blaine, while harshly spanking him. Blaine wailed happily, muffling his screams into the pillow below him. Kurt’s thrusting eventually turned erratic. “Oh, fuck! I’m so close, I’m gonna cum!” he cried out.

Blaine brought one hand to his own dick and started stroking himself rapidly, knowing that Kurt was so close to tipping over the edge. Kurt stilled deep inside him and he could feel Kurt’s cock pulsating as he came. A few more strokes and Blaine was cumming onto the blanket underneath him. He collapsed into a heap, unable to hold himself up any longer.

Kurt slowly pulled out and collapsed next to him. “Wow,” he breathed out. “I can’t believe we just fucking did that,” he said, stunned.

Blaine started laughing at the admission. “I know! But it worked, right?” he asked, smug grin on his face.

“Oh yeah! It definitely worked. Fuck! That felt surprisingly good,” Kurt agreed, delightedly.

Blaine smirked at him, “Good? Try _fantastic_. Fuck, my ass hurts.” Blaine lifted his head and stared across the room. “Why is my whiskey so far away?” he asked, putting on a pretense of trying to reach the bottle while pouting.

“I’ll get it,” Kurt said, getting up. He removed and disposed of the condom, doing a quick wipe-down with a few tissues. He tossed the box of tissues at Blaine’s head and told him to clean up, then grabbed the liquor off the desk, and made his way back to Blaine. Blaine sat up slowly, and Kurt handed him the whiskey bottle.

“My hero!” Blaine cheered, before swallowing a large mouthful of whiskey. “You know something?” Blaine asked, voice strained from the burn of alcohol. “I’ve never been spanked before. I’ve spanked a few girls that asked me to, but I’ve never been spanked myself. I _like_ it! I’m gonna haf’ta ‘member that when I’m sober.”

Kurt plucked his underwear up off the floor, slid back into them, then handed Blaine his. “Well, I’m glad you liked it. You know, I wasn’t sure this whole sex-with-a-guy thing was gonna work. But it did. Thank you for being my rebound sex,” he said, patting Blaine on the head.

Blaine giggled, “Anytime. Except right now, ‘cause I’m really sleepy.” Blaine found the cap to the whiskey bottle and screwed it back on. He laid back down in his blanket nest on the floor and was asleep in seconds.

Kurt took the bottle from his grip, and put it back on top of his desk. He collected the empty cartons of Chinese and the used tissues, and dumped them into the trash before turning out the light and collapsing into his own bed.

\---

Both boys spent all day Saturday recovering from monster hangovers. They barely spoke to one another. It wasn’t until Sunday afternoon that Blaine broached the subject of what had taken place Friday night.

“Hey, Kurt. About what happened the other day…” he started.

Kurt cut him off before he could finish, “Oh, don’t worry about it. We were both wasted, it’s cool.” He waved it off, like it was no big deal.

“No, I know that. I mean…” Blaine tried again.

“No, really; don’t worry about it,” Kurt insisted. “We were both drunk and horny. We helped each other out with a problem. There’s really nothing to talk about. It was just….bros helping bros; nothing more,” he shrugged.

Blaine nodded, reluctantly, “Right. Yeah, of course,” he acquiesced, dropping the subject.

\---

Monday afternoon, Kurt was returning to his dorm after his classes let out. He entered his room and froze at the sight. Blaine was lying on his bed, naked, ass in the air, fucking himself on a giant dildo. Kurt’s bag fell to the ground, alerting Blaine to his presence. “Kurt!” Blaine exclaimed, hastily tossing a blanket over his exposed lower half. “What are you doing here? I thought you’d be in class now,” he stammered.

Kurt snapped out of the trance he was in and answered, “My professor let us out early, and my last class was cancelled. Were you just…” he trailed off, unable to finish his sentence.

Blaine’s cheeks reddened, “Uh, yeah,” he nodded, embarrassedly.

A breathless “Why?” escaped Kurt’s lips.

Blaine looked at him nervously. “Um…I…I really, _really_ enjoyed it when you…I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it…and I’ve been wanting to… _feel_ …that again. I know we were both drunk out of our minds; and I needed to know if it was just the alcohol that made it feel so good, or…or if there was more to it. So, I went and bought _that_ today,” he motioned his head to where the dildo was resting under the blanket. “I thought you’d be in class for a few more hours, so I could try it out.”

“Did you, um, did you figure it out?” Kurt asked, unable to look him in the eye.

Blaine nodded, “Yeah. It wasn’t just the alcohol.”

“Oh,” Kurt replied. “Do you…um, what I mean is…would you, um, would you maybe want to do it again? With me?” he asked, shyly.

Blaine looked at him in shock. “Have sex? With you? Are you sure?” he asked.

“Well, like you said, we were both pretty drunk. How am I going to know the truth unless I do it again sober?” Kurt explained.

“Yeah! Yeah, of course. If you’re sure, then yes, we can totally have sex again. Does right now work for you? Because I’m all kinds of horny,” Blaine said, excitedly.

Kurt locked the door and was undressed in a matter of seconds. He grabbed a condom from his desk drawer and marched over to Blaine’s bed. “I’m already stretched,” Blaine said rolling over onto all fours, putting his ass on display for Kurt. Kurt stroked himself until he was erect enough to put the condom on; he found the lube on the bed and coated his cock, before thrusting inside Blaine’s hole.

Kurt set a rapid pace, thrusting mercilessly. He could hear Blaine’s muffled cries for more, and vaguely recalled spanking him the last time they did this. Kurt tightened his grip on Blaine’s hip with one hand, and brought the other down with a swift smack to Blaine’s ass.

“Yes! Oh, fuck, yes!” Blaine cried.

Kurt smacked his ass a few more times before Blaine called out, “I’m close! Fuck, I’m so close.” Kurt sped up his thrusts, keeping up his relentless assault on Blaine’s ass, until Blaine finally tipped over the edge, cumming onto the sheets below. Kurt soon followed, spilling into the condom, while buried deep inside Blaine.

He pulled out slowly and got up to discard the condom. After a brief clean-up job he slipped back into his briefs and sat on the edge of his bed facing Blaine. “Definitely not the alcohol,” Kurt said, dazed. After another few moments of quiet, Kurt hesitantly spoke up. “Do you think, since we’re both single right now, and we both seemed to enjoy _that_ , that we could maybe keep doing it? I mean, just until we find new girlfriends to take care of that need for us?” he asked.

Blaine looked over at Kurt carefully. “You want us to be fuck buddies?”

“Why not? Both of us have been in a near constant state of horniness since we became single. And we both enjoyed me fucking you. I don’t see why we shouldn’t,” Kurt said.

Blaine seemed to consider it for a moment. “Yeah, okay. It beats trying to jerk off quiet enough that I don’t wake you up when you’re sleeping.”

“You’ve been jerking off while I’m asleep in the same room?” Kurt asked, horrified.

Blaine nodded, smirk on his face. “Yup,” he said, popping the ‘p’. He got up off the bed and walked over to his wardrobe, pulling out a towel and his shower kit. He wrapped the towel around his waist and headed for the door. “I’m gonna go take a shower. I’ll see ya later,” he said and disappeared out the door.

\---

For the next several weeks the two boys continued to have sex almost every day, sometimes twice a day. Most times it was rough and fast paced; occasionally they slowed it down, so it was long and drawn out. They never spoke about it, except to ask if the other was horny enough to fuck.

It was a Tuesday afternoon, almost a month after they started fucking, that Blaine found himself walking back to his dorm on autopilot. He’d been unable to concentrate on anything since his conversation with his ex, Karen, earlier that morning. He toppled into his bed, barely aware of his surroundings.

Kurt looked up from his laptop when Blaine entered, noticing his zombie-like state. “You okay?” he asked, sounding concerned.

Blaine sat up slowly, looking around the room. “I don’t know.”

“What happened?” he questioned.

“My ex-girlfriend stopped me on my way to class this morning. She wanted me to go back to her dorm for a booty call,” Blaine told him.

Kurt looked at him in shock. “She did? That’s…uh, that’s cool, I guess,” he stuttered.

“I turned her down,” Blaine responded.

Kurt’s expression turned hopeful, “Really?” At Blaine’s nod he continued, “Why?”

“I’ve spent all afternoon trying to figure that out,” he said. He opened and closed his mouth a few times like he had more to say, but didn’t expand on his statement.

“ _And_ …?” Kurt prompted.

Blaine took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. “And…and I…I realized that…I’m gay. I’m gay; and I…have feelings…for you,” he explained.

A smile slowly spread onto Kurt’s face. “Good,” he breathed out.

Blaine looked at him in confusion. “Good? Why is that good?” he asked, nervously.

“Because I have feelings for you too. I realized it a few days ago; I was just too scared to tell you. I didn’t think you felt the same way; that you were also…gay,” Kurt clarified.

“You’re gay?” he asked.

Kurt nodded, “I am,” he replied.

“And you like me? As in, you want to date me?” Blaine questioned, hopefully.

“I do,” he answered.

Blaine got up off the bed and crossed the room in a few quick strides. He grabbed Kurt’s face and kissed him fiercely. “Thank god! I thought you were gonna be upset. I honestly thought that this was just about getting off for you,” Blaine said, before kissing him again.

When they broke apart, Kurt started giggling. “Do you realize that we’ve been fucking for almost a month and that was our first kiss?” he asked.

“And it won’t be our last,” Blaine responded with a smile, and kissed Kurt again.

 

_The End_


End file.
